The List
by thefiresensei
Summary: Skylor has written a list of things to try and keep her fire ninja boyfriend occupied when he was out of action with a concussion, but she never got to use it. Until now... A small series of what mischief and mayhem happens when the two manage to try out some of the list. Set after my first story "An Involuntary Break", you might want to read that first! Also set after series 9.
1. What List?

**This is almost like a series of one shots, based around the list Skylor created during my story "An Involuntary Break". It is not necessary to read AIB first, but it might help! Also set after season 9 so will most likely contain spoilers. I probably should also point out that, although I do mostly follow the history of the Ninjago series in canon, my writing is an AU, one that I imagine series 9 to be followed up with.**

They were both laid flat out on their backs on the ground, laying tightly next to each other but at opposites, her feet to his head, side laid against side, silently staring up at the stars. Or at least they had been. She lifted her head slightly and noted the closed eyes, open mouth and slightly heavier breathing. She couldn't resist such an opportunity…

"Ouch!"

She sniggered. Well he was definitely awake now, sitting up and removing her glove from his face where she had just thrown it.

She sat up slightly, grinning, "That's pay back for yesterday!"

"What! Oh, that's it!" He flung himself up onto his knees and before she could react had launched himself onto her, pinning her to the ground.

"Do you yield?!" he breathed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

She could only laugh, full bellied, straight from the depths laughter.

"Do you yield?!" He demanded, louder, his body weight pressing down into her, arms pinned above her head.

"Never!" She fluttered her long eyelashes, staring directly into the deep, brown eyes of her captor, admiring the amber flecks which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Oh that's playing dirty! Yield!"

"Keep it down, you two. Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Some of us more than others, eh Jay?" Kai shouted back, still not releasing his captive from his unrelenting grip.

Jay muttered something incomprehensible from the window he had been leaning out of, overlooking the courtyard of the monastery where the disruptive couple were laying, before his shadowy figured disappeared again, presumably back to his bed.

Kai returned his attention to his captive girlfriend, who was trying to hold in even more laughter, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I yield."

"Good." And with that they melted into each other, Skylor's arms now released and wrapped around Kai's neck.

Surfacing a good few minutes later, Kai rolled back over onto his back, now laying alongside Skylor with his arm behind his head. She lent up onto her elbow, facing him and tracing the lines of his lightweight training armour on his chest which he hadn't bothered to take off when she had arrived, surprising him earlier than planned.

"So whatcha doing tomorrow?" She probed. Kai looked over to her, raising a scarred eyebrow.

"I've not made any plans. What about you?"

"Well as it's a Sunday and you don't have to do any training, I thought maybe I could crack out the list."

"The list?" He turned onto his side, looking at her with interest. "What is 'the list'?"

She smiled, slightly hesitant. "You remember a few weeks ago, when you had concussion, and Lloyd decided to give us a break?"

"Oh…that list." He remembered the time well. Well, not all of it, some of it was definitely very hazy and confused. An 'eventful' but ultimately, in the end, incredibly positive time. He guessed he had Jay to inadvertently thank for that…

"Yeah, I had some great stuff planned out on that list to try and keep you occupied. And seeing as Ninjago City has had a bit longer to rebuild itself since then, I could add even more to it. I thought doing some of it might be fun."

She gazed at him, seeking affirmation, and he hesitantly smiled back. He had no idea what was on this list.

"Ok," he brushed a renegade lock of her shocking red hair back behind her ear. "I'll give it a go."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hmm… it is late. You want to stay over?" She smiled at the master of fire, shaking her head.

"No, I'll head back. I'll be fine!" She added quickly before his worrying could kick in properly. "I'll message you as soon as I'm back."

She jumped up, holding a hand out to help Kai up and grabbed her discarded glove alongside her bag and keys.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmm, yes." Kai kissed her goodnight and walked her to the monastery gate to her little car, watching as she drove back down the winding road of the peak the grand building stood atop. The list, he thought to himself as he turned and made his way to his room. This could be interesting.

* * *

 **So there we have it, the start of "the list"! What does Skylor have in store for Kai? I guess we will find out…**


	2. The Panda and a Whole Bunch of Keyrings

**Hello everyone *waves manically :) Thank you to all of you who have followed or reviewed "The List". Gosh, just realised how ominous that title sounds…oops!**

 **Masters of Fire and Amber: ha! I wasn't joking when I said I've got so many stories and snippets of stories whirling around in my head! It's a bit messy in there, you know…?!**

 **RandomDragon2.0 : I wholeheartedly agree, love a bit of Kailor! Although this chapter is not as fluffy, I'm sure there will be more fluff soon!**

 **RPM Shadow: Its good to have you on board again!**

 **Well here it is, and this one is based around a true story which did happen to me once…**

* * *

 ** _The Panda and a Whole Bunch of Keyrings._**

"Yes!" Jay punched the air as he managed to hook one of the little rubber ducks, eyes lighting up as the vendor turned around with his prize; a giant stuffed panda holding a little rose.

"This is going on my bed!" he declared gleefully, hugging the panda tight.

"Jay, it's bigger than you!"

"It is not, Cole!"

"It so is. Look, stand next to it."

"I will not!" The blue ninja defensively hugged the panda tighter, eyes narrowed at the laughing earth ninja.

"It's ok though, Jay," Cole patted the blue ninja's arm reassuringly. "You should still have room for your kissing pillow on your bed with it…"

That was too much for Lloyd, who snorted and managed to cover a small child next to him with a shower of the candy floss which he had been stuffing into his mouth, creasing with laughter and leaving Zane to apologise to the child's mother for his apparent leader's misdemeanour.

"You could always give it to Nya?" the master of amber offered, smiling at Jay, trying to distract him from his irritated scowling at Cole and Lloyd. Nya had elected to stay at the monastery rather than join them at the Mega Monster Amusement Park, preferring to stay and complete some upgrades on one of the new mechs with PIXAL. All of the other ninjas had come, excited when they heard where Skylor had planned to take Kai. Even Sensai Wu had been eager to come, although he was currently elsewhere in the park with Misako, no doubt still on the spinning teacups…

Smiling back at her, Jay beamed "Nah, she doesn't really like stuffed animals."

Kai couldn't help himself. "Well that's not true, she likes you!"

And that was it, they were all howling as the poor blue ninja scowled, muttering under his breath and holding on tighter to his prize. Skylor thumped Kai on the arm, who swallowed and tried in vain to hold in his laughter.

"Ah, I'm sorry bro. But you walked into that one." Kai smiled, but fell about again after Zane's quick,

"Well he is a Walker!"

Once they had all managed to get themselves together again, after a few deep breathes and Lloyd had finally managed to shake off his stray candy floss pieces from his hoodie, they gathered around the amusement park map, Cole pointing to the large red "you are here" sign.

"Ok, so we've done the ferris wheel, the ghost train and the rocket roller coaster. We agreed to meet Sensai at the spinning tea cups in…" Cole glanced at his watch "…40 minutes. So that means we've got time for one more ride. What do we all want to do? There's the Screaming Swing ride, oooh, Whack-a-Snake, although we could do that on the way out…and… Oh! Oh! I've got it!" Cole was practically jumping on the spot in excitement. "The new log flume, look!" They all strained to look closer, and to Kai's horror there it was, at the edge of the park in a newly developed area, _Splash Mountain_.

"Err, guys, I might sit that one out." His quiet voice was nearly drowned out by the excited noises of affirmation from all of his team mates and girlfriend. But not quite…

"What? No Kai, you've got to come on it! It'll be fun! It's not like you're actually in the water, or having to swim…"

"I agree with Cole, Kai. There is only a less than 33.8 percent chance of getting significantly wet on this ride, and a 89.4 percent chance that you will enjoy it. It may even help you to overcome your aqua phobic tendencies."

Kai sighed. How could he argue with nindroid logic? And the statistics did look good. But then when did they ever take notice of the odds…? Before he knew it they were all queuing for the ride that just looked like pointless torture to him, Cole and Jay bickering over the chances that Jay would be allowed to strap the giant panda into one of the log flumes with him. Skylor squeezed his hand gently.

"It'll be ok." She smiled. Yeah, she was probably right. Millions of people ride on these things daily, right? What could possibly go wrong?

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." He smiled back, although she could tell he was still apprehensive

.

* * *

"Told you so!" Cole smirked over at Jay as he sadly placed the panda into the baggage shelves at the side of the flume embarkment platform.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jay muttered, deftly dropping himself into the middle seat of the flume, behind Cole and in front of Lloyd. "At least it won't get wet." And with that their flume was off, hoots of excitement escaping from Lloyd as he put his hands up in the air as their ride started its climb up to the top of the first ramp.

"Err, guys. Do we need one of these?" Kai nervously pointed to the ponchos on sale, _one size fits all, guarantees to keep you dry…_ he read.

"No Kai, it'll be fine. Come on, it's our turn" Skylor took his arm gently but firmly, leading the fire ninja over to their flume. She and Zane hopped straight in, whilst Kai paused, looking like he was about to bolt…

"Kai. It will be fine."

"Sir, could you please step into the ride quickly." The attendant was scrutinising him, and that was enough to get Kai straight into the flume, trying to save face. He could not be, _would not_ be, scared of a little water ride.

As soon as he sat down on the little red plastic seat at the back of the flume, behind Skylor, he knew he had made a grave, grave mistake. It was wet in here. Already wet. Already very wet. Just as he started to get up Skylor pushed him back down.

"You can't get out now!" She was right, the rickety flume leading them directly to the gates of the Underworld was now tipping upwards, starting its ascent up that ramp. He found himself wondering how much had changed in the Underworld since they had last visited, but was rudely brought back to reality as the flume tipped up onto a steeper angle, and a whole truck load of water came rushing to the back of the flume, swirling around his ankles. Kai's eyes widened.

"Erm, guys, is that supposed to happen?" He knew this was a wet ride, but that seemed like a lot of nasty wetness…

"Don't worry Kai! It's all part of the ride." Zane's voice was enthusiastic. Kai tried to take comfort from his friend's excitement…

That is, until they reached the top and went shooting back down the ramp. All of the water went flooding to the front, pooling around Zane, but hey! They were right! This was fun! The rush of adrenaline took hold and he was whooping, even as the flume hit the bottom of the ramp and levelled out, sending a huge splash over the other flume on the track alongside them, Lloyd and Jay giving them thumbs up signs from their flume as they passed in the other direction. Cole appeared to be trying to get his severely dampened hair out of his eyes.

But then he noticed it. The water was back. This time they were level as the flume made its way around the track to the next ramp, so the water had levelled out in the flume. But this time it was part way up his shins. His heart stopped.

"Erm, guys…" Kai patted Skylor's shoulder. And then he noticed she was also looking down, staring at the water.

Zane turned to look at him. "No Kai. **_That_** is **_not_** supposed to happen."

Kai breathed in sharply, adrenaline rush turning back to panic rapidly.

"I've got to get out. How do we stop this thing? I knew this was a bad idea. **I knew this was a bad idea!** " His fists were curled, and he knew in the back of his mind he was acting irrationally, but he couldn't help it. He had to get out.

"Kai…" Skylor had turned and was putting her hand on his which was gripping the side of the flume tightly, knuckles turning white. "Kai. We can't get out. But it'll be ok, look, there's only two more ramps after this one, and it's only a little hole…"

 **"** **ONLY A LITTLE HOLE!"**

The panic was taking over now, and looking around wildly he could see the others had already disembarked from their flume, just a little wet, Jay reaching for his panda, oblivious to his fellow team mates' obvious oncoming deaths by drowning in this damn rickety flume! Lloyd and Cole, however, had heard his outburst and were turning to see what was going on.

"Kai! Stop it! You're shaking us and making it worse!" He looked down and noted the water was only just below his knees now… Oh this was not good.

And then the little, rapidly filling up flume tilted and started it's second climb again, all of the water rushing to the back and swirling around Kai's waist now, soaking him all the way through to his skin and making him groan out loud.

"I'm going to drown in here!"

"Kai, you are not going to drown in here."

"Zane. I am going to drown in here!"

"Kai, you are not."

Skylor couldn't help but giggle, even though she was also soaked through. He was never going to step foot on a water ride again, she thought.

* * *

 ** _"I'll give you less than 33.8 percent chance of getting significantly wet, Zane!"_**

Cole, Lloyd and Jay couldn't help but fall about themselves laughing as their three friends climbed out of the flume, sopping wet and looking like drowned rats. Zane and Skylor were laughing at their predicament, accepting towels from the extremely apologetic looking staff member who had appeared to help them. They could now make out the massive hole in the side of the flume which the unfortunate trio had embarked upon. Kai stomped past them, dripping wet and steaming, literally, waving off the offer of a towel.

"Hey, at least you can dry yourself off quickly!" Jay pointed out. Kai turned and gave him _the_ stare. The stare of a saturated, aqua phobic master of fire who was going to roast you if you continued to mock him much more.

"It appears I failed to take into account the chances of embarking on a flume with a hole in the side!" Zane chuckled, passing his towel back to the attendant with thanks and joining Kai in leaning on the gate. "I am sorry, brother." Kai just harrumphed, folding his arms and looking away.

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry. But you've gotta admit, it was kind of funny." Skylor had bravely (or stupidly, Jay thought to himself) stood directly in the potential line of fire, her legs straddling his and leaning her hands onto his chest, eyes trying to meet with his. The sodden red ninja kept his arms crossed but met her gaze, harshness in his eyes melting slightly and sighing deeply.

"Don't ever make me do that again. Ever."

She smiled. "Pinky promise." He nodded at her, then brushed his flopping, soaking wet spikes back up and out of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, guys! We have got to get one of these!" Lloyd was stood at the souvenir photobooth, pointing excitedly at one of the photos. Kai groaned. _Nooo._

* * *

"You were right Jay, this is the best gift you could have brought back from the park for me!" Nya was unashamedly in stitches, clutching the souvenir booth photo to her chest. She snuck a look at it again, sniggering at her brother's scowling, soaked face and crossed arms at the back of the flume whilst his ride companions were laughing and screaming as they had dove down the last ramp of the ride.

Kai shook his head and sighed, now tucked up in his pyjamas on the sofa, under a fleece with a cup of hot chocolate which was laden with marshmallows. It was going to take a while to live this one down… And then Jay just had to buy the photographic evidence, didn't he…

"I'm more impressed that you actually got him on it!"

"I'm not sure it'll be happening again." Skylor grinned at Nya from where she had her head resting on Kai's shoulder.

Kai muttered "definitely not" and took a noisy slurp of his drink.

"So, next week then…" Skylor lifted her head to look at him "…something a bit, err, tamer? Less wet?"

"Hmm, please."

"Ok then." And she snuggled back into him, smiling to herself as she started thinking through the other options she had on 'the list'.

"Although I'm sure whatever you decide will be fun." She hugged him and beamed as he kissed her head gently. "Just please make sure the odds of me getting 'significantly' wet are less than 33.8 percent." She snorted, but didn't get a chance to respond as Lloyd walked in, dangling a bag triumphantly.

"Hey guys!" he waved the small plastic bag which was emblazoned with the emblem for the amusement park, addressing the lounging ninjas on the sofas. "Look what I've got…" They all looked over, interests pipped. Lloyd slowly reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of… photo keyrings! Featuring on them…

"No, you wouldn't…" Kai sat up.

"Huh, yes I would!"

"Lloyd! Give me those!"

Skylor shrieked as Kai leapt up, slamming his hot chocolate and marshmallows down on the coffee table as he gave chase to the now squealing green ninja, who was dangling one of the keyrings featuring _the_ photo of her very own fire ninja's wet adventure at him, like a red rag to a bull, whilst tossing the bag with the rest in over to Cole.

"There's one for everyone!" The green ninja sang at them. "Help yourselves!"

"Affirmative. Less than 33.8 percent then…" She whispered to herself, smiling as she quickly grabbed one of the keyrings for herself as Cole tossed the bag over to her, then threw it over to Jay before Kai could reach her.

Although the water had been a whole lot of fun!


	3. From Katanas to Lemon Drizzles

**So here we go again guys with the next instalment. Slightly more fluffy, a bit less humorous but with a bit more plot building...**

 **Thank you as always for the reviews, I've been so grateful to see my attempt at humour worked out ok in the last chapter!**

 _ **From Katanas to Lemon Drizzles.**_

The katanas clashed with the ear-splitting screeches of metal on metal. Both grunting from the exertion, they pushed apart from each other, Kai narrowing his eyes and stepping back slightly. Widening his stance, not taking his eyes from his foe, left arm held across him and the right raised behind him, the point of his second katana was challenging whilst the one in his left blocked. _Come on then._ His opponent did exactly as Kai predicted, raising his right arm and rushing Kai, trying to unbalance him. Kai swiftly sprung up, left katana blocking his rival's stabbing assault, whilst he lifted his right arm and swept downwards, forcing them to drop and roll away from his sharp blade. Landing lightly, he sprung straight back up, flipping neatly into a backwards somersault so that he did not have his back to his opponent, who was also already up and mid-air, twisting to face Kai. They both landed with grace, Kai crouched and ready, left leg back, body weight perfectly balanced, both katanas held by his sides as he eyed his sweating but not fading challenger, who then twisted and jumped onto the wall to his right, running across it and using their speed and momentum to rush Kai again, the katana in their right hand back and poised, ready to strike, whilst the one in their left was held behind them. But that was their weakness, and Kai utilised it. Stepping back, switching all of his weight to ground him and take the brunt of his opponents force, he raised both arms, taking the strike from their raised katana with both of his own as one, using his attacker's momentum against them, twisting his twin blades against the single one together, swinging them round and using them to throw his opponent unceremoniously to the ground.

Lloyd landed, momentarily winded and blinking, a strand of blonde hair peeking out of his hood. Kai put both his katanas back into their holster on his back, flipped his own hood off and bent down to help the green ninja up.

"Urgh, you had me again." Lloyd straightened, also putting his katanas away, hood now pushed back and readjusting his gloves, whilst Kai smiled lightly at his leader.

"Remember I've used twin katanas for quite some time now; it takes a while to master how to use them together properly."

Lloyd hummed. "But what am I doing wrong?"

"You keep favouring your right hand still, making your moves more predictable. You need to become more ambidextrous."

"But you're right handed, how do you do that?"

"Ha, I may write like I'm right handed but I eat like I'm left handed. Weird, I know. My mom is the same though."

"Huh, never noticed that." Lloyd slapped the red ninja on his back as he walked round him, "Always knew you were a bit odd, like…" looking over his shoulder and smirking, reaching for his katanas once more. "Again?"

Before Kai could accept the challenge, Nya's voice rang across the training yard.

"Are you two going to come in and get some breakfast before Cole eats it all?!" followed by an indignant "Hey!" from the ruffled ninja of earth.

Lloyd turned and looked at Kai, smirking: "Last one in has to wash up!"

"You're so on!" They both sped off to the door, crashing through it together and scrambling to reach the table, Lloyd nearly knocking PIXAL flying . "Sorry Pix!" he grinned as he leapt into his seat first.

"Ah damn it!" The fire ninja exclaimed, eliciting a "Kai!" from Sensei Wu who was sipping his tea as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Sensei." Kai bowed his head towards Wu, grimacing as he turned and took his seat, ignoring his sniggering team mates.

"We're going to have to get you a cuss box." Nya tsked as she placed plates down in front of the two sweaty ninjas. "And eurgh, you both need a shower."

"Sorry sis."

"My fault, I'm trying to get to grips with the twin katana thing." The ninja did not normally train on a Sunday, taking it as their day to rest and do whatever. But Lloyd had been relentless in his bugging of Kai to help him out, knowing that Kai was the master of twin katana fighting moves and also knowing it was highly unusual for Kai to turn down an opportunity to fight. Lloyd felt uneasy at the moment, restless. He just knew, could feel it that the oni would be coming soon, if they were not already there, infiltrated into Ninjago. He shuddered at the thought. They had to be ready, and that meant sharpening his skills.

"So what are your plans with Skylor today then, Kai?" Zane's query brought Lloyd back out of his musings, looking over to the master of fire with interest as he shovelled scrambled egg into his mouth, obviously ravenous from the early morning sparring. Hmm, so he was favouring his left hand, Lloyd noted with interest…

"I don't know. She just told me to meet her at her flat in," he glanced up at the clock on the oven, "a couple of hours. Wearing loose training gear…" Kai paused, looking perplexed. "I can't fathom what she has thought up, especially as anything on 'the list' was supposed to be relaxing and non-exerting!"

They all looked thoughtful, chewing on their breakfasts and slurping their teas, coffees and orange juices, contemplating. No one could work this one out.

* * *

Skylor looked awesome, wearing black haram pants and a little brown crop top under her unzipped burnt orange hoodie, red hair twisted back into a messy bun, strands falling down and framing her face. She didn't have a scrap of makeup on, but she didn't need it. Her long, dark lashes were still as enchanting, and her lips had a natural, alluring red tinge. She bit her bottom lip slightly under his scrutinising gaze, which soon broke into a huge open-mouthed smile as he grabbed her around the waist, spinning her round and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well good morning, handsome." She giggled as he set her back down on her feet. "You're a little late…You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry. Jay wouldn't get out of the bathroom. Hmm, go where?" He replied. She could tell he desperately wanted to know where they were going, but that would ruin it.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see. Come on, we won't have time to warm up but it'll be ok…"

"Hmph, tease." He retorted, folding his arms playfully and giving her a lop sided smile.

"Oh you have no idea…" she breathed, leaning around him and locking her door, taking his arm and leading him down the corridor which led to the lift of her apartment building. She noted he had followed her instructions, kitting himself out in loose black sweat pants and a loose red t shirt, which pleasingly clung to his frame in all the right places, giving hints of that ultra-toned physique.

As they made their way down the sidewalk, chatting and catching up on the events since they had last spoken, she smiled to herself. FSM, why had it taken them so long to sort themselves out and finally get together properly? He looked down at her, noticing she had gone quiet.

"You ok?" Her eyes lit up as she met his.

"Absolutely perfect, Fireboy." She stopped outside a whitewashed building, steps leading up to its large elaborate doorway, incense burning in one of its open windows. "We're here."

He looked up at the sign above the doorway, reading out " _The Yoga Space_. Yoga?" He turned and looked at her, surprise written all over his face, followed by a look of concern. "I've never done yoga…"

She couldn't help but snort. "Oh don't worry! I used to do this every Wednesday, it's easy! And you should be fine, finely tuned and balanced spinjitzu master that you are!"

"Ah, I don't know Skylor. I don't really fancy standing about pretending to be a tree…" He winced as a couple walking past them up the steps into the building shot him looks of indignation. Skylor rolled her eyes.

"There is more to yoga than that! Come on." Gripping his arm she followed the couple before them, the hesitant ninja meekly looking around and taking in his surroundings. Leaving their shoes with the pile of others just inside the doorway, Kai could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as they padded down the small corridor towards one of the closed rooms, labelled "Ashtanga Classes".

"I thought you would be better suited to ashtanga; it's too easy to over do it in yin classes, and bikram and vinyasa would have been too energetic when I was making the list. If you like this we could try them at some other time though?"

He shrugged at her, not having a clue what she was talking about. "I'm sure this will be fine."

She smiled and pushed open the door, revealing a small, wooden floored room filled with mats and a handful of other people who were in various stages of stretching and warming up. What had he got himself into…

"Skylor!" An older looking lady with grey streaked hair shaped into a neat bob looked up and came over, taking hold of the master of amber and hugging her warmly. "And you brought a friend…oh!" She met Kai's gaze, taking in the tousled, spiked hair and looking him in the eye. "Oh, forgive me for being rude, you look vaguely familiar. I'm Hazel. Have we met before?"

He smiled, hoping against hope that she wouldn't place him. "No, I don't think so." He shook her hand and nearly broke into laughter when he caught Hazel's knowing glance and subtle, approving nod at Skylor as she turned away from them.

"Ok everyone, into your places." Hazel clapped her hands gently, taking her place at the mat at the front of the room. Kai's eyes nearly popped out as the elderly lady dropped straight down into the splits on her mat perfectly and with ease, laying her torso down across her right leg, smiling at her students. What had Skylor got him into!?

* * *

With his hands clasped firmly above his head, right foot tucked neatly inside his left thigh with his right knee bent and pointing horizontally out to his right, Kai found himself doing exactly what he had said outside he couldn't see himself doing; a perfect tree pose, otherwise known as the vrikshasana pose, he had learned. Kai hated to admit it, but he had quite enjoyed the class, relishing in the strength and concentration needed to contort his body into the various poses, some of them incredibly strenuous to attain, let alone hold them in place for several minutes at a time. Hazel had seemed impressed with his efforts, commenting on his natural balance and agility (if only she knew…), although there had been one moment of embarrassment when the class had been asked to stand and fold forward at their waists, keeping their legs straight and gripping onto their toes. Kai's hamstrings felt tight, not warmed up properly or tired from the morning's impromptu training with Lloyd he thought, and he couldn't get hold of his ankles let alone his toes! Hazel had not failed to notice, instructing him to " _stretch! Hold onto those toes!"_ Kai had retorted with a wailing "I'm trying!" causing Hazel to step back, look the struggling student up and down and mutter "well try harder then, dear!" at him. She was fiercer than Sensei Wu! Skylor had not missed this, trying to hold in her laughter as she gracefully held the pose. The red ninja had grunted and tried harder…

* * *

"Oh I didn't realise you had already been training with Lloyd today." nodding at him apologetically in-between mouthfuls of her noodles. "That explains you not reaching your toes!" she sniggered at him, causing him to sit back and shake his head at her.

"Alright, that's enough!" He pointed his chopsticks at her, feigning annoyance. They had elected to go to the little noodle house opposite the yoga place for lunch, Skylor promising they did the best cakes for dessert.

"Excuse me? Could you sign this?"

A little kid with a spattering of freckles all over her cute button nose and a shock of curly blonde hair fluffing out over her small shoulders, was looking up at Skylor earnestly.

"Oh! Me? Erm, not him?" Skylor pointed at Kai, who grinned and raised his hands at her.

"Nope, she wants you."

The kid looked over at Kai, confused, then shrugged at him apologetically. "No, you please." She pointed at the reddening master of amber.

"Oh, ok. Here you go." Skylor signed the napkin, neat lettering of her name flourished with a line underneath and handed it back to the little girl, who clutched it to her heart, grinning and brightening as she skipped back to where her mother was sat at a table by the window.

"Thank you!" the girl called, followed with a "The resistance never quits!" as she sat back in her place.

Cradling his mug of genmaicha tea and smiling at his slightly embarrassed girlfriend, Kai eyed up the cake specials board on the wall. They did sound good, and he'd be in a lot of trouble with a certain cake loving ninja if he didn't take some home with him. Must remember to pick some up before they leave he thought to himself. If the cakes were as well made as his noodles had been, they were in for a treat.

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes widened, grinning at him. "You were a mile away! I was asking if you wanted to go again?"

"To the yoga place? Yeah, maybe. It surprised me."

She smiled fondly. She loved how he was willing to give new things a go with her, although she also knew that even though she might be able to drag him along for some more yoga sessions, he was never going to turn into a yogi; his spirit was too fiery, too impatient and erratic for that, even if his calling to the martial arts and the spirituality which came with them was not that dissimilar to that of yoga when you compared them, looking at their cores. The peace yoga had helped bring her after all the events and upset of the Tournament of Elements was priceless…

"So have you thought anymore about Wu and Lloyd's proposal?" She could have sworn he must have been reading her mind, as she looked back up into his brown eyes, gaze soft, searching. She exhaled softly and looked away, pushing the remains of her noodles away.

"Come on, let's get the bill. You'd better choose which cake you're getting for the others."

"Ok. Ooh!" she looked up at him as he rubbed at his leg, having started to get up from his seat.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, guess that yoga found muscles I didn't realise I have!" Kai laughed, straightening out gingerly. "Come on." He held his hand out to her. "Help me choose?"

* * *

They walked hand in hand through the park, Kai balancing the box containing the whole lemon drizzle they had chosen in his free left hand. They had walked in a comfortable, easy silence since they had left the noodle house. She still had not answered his question…

Eyeing a bench coming up, he gestured to it and sat the cake box down, drawing her down to sit next to him. The seasons were just starting to turn, with the leaves in the trees beginning to change to the bright, vibrant colours of autumn. The first few were starting to flutter down in the still warm, gentle breeze. He leant back, looking up at the trees.

"You know I wouldn't change how I felt about you whatever your decision. I'd love you regardless, member of the team or not."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "I know."

"What is troubling you over it?"

Wu had sat her down with Lloyd a long while ago now, not long after they had returned from the 1st realm and managed to defeat Garmadon. Together, with Lloyd and the resistance members. In fact, it had been the day after Firstbourne had taken back to the skies and returned to her home. They had taken Kai to one side and chatted with him about it first, separately, about how he felt he could handle it if Skylor was to join their team officially, and his simple answer had more then satisfied them.

 _I don't know where our relationship is going, but she will always mean the world to me. I would do anything, anything to keep her safe. But I can't control her. It is her choice. And besides, I handle Nya being a part of all this…_

But she was really struggling to make up her mind over it. He knew Wu and Lloyd were patient, but he couldn't quite work out why she was resisting making a decision so much. There again, decision making and thinking things through weren't really his forte; he just listened to his gut and went with it, regardless of the consequences.

"I want to join with you all, Kai, I really do! But at the same time, I don't. It's like, umm…" she hesitated, looking up and watching a leaf fall, gracefully looping in the breeze.

"Go on." His voice soft and gentle.

She sighed, not turning to look at him. She couldn't.

"I've not exactly got a great track record. I mean, look at my past. I betrayed you all." She looked at him now. "I betrayed you. How could you all truly trust me?"

He almost snorted in contempt but stopped himself. That would not help.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think that everything you did for the resistance was worthless? All the times you've helped us out before then, all the times you've helped me out?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Skylor, that kid in the noodle house, she wanted _your_ autograph. You are as much a hero to Ninjago as any of us. And besides, do you not think I've done my fair share of, erm, slightly stupid things which the guys have had to forgive me for? Besides which the past is the past. It can help shape us but it does not define us: your present actions define you."

Skylor hummed at him, not wanting to admit he had a point. Well, several points.

"The decision is yours and yours alone. I will support you, whichever path you choose. But you do have to choose…" Gently now. "…maybe not today, but soon."

She sighed, gazing into the brown eyes, taking in the mellow amber flecks, scars running across his striking face.

"I promise I will decide soon."

He leant over to her and kissed her. "That's all we could ask for." They both closed their eyes and leant into each other, breathing in the early autumn air and feeling the wind around them.

"Let's get this cake home." He stood up, taking her hand and they continued on their walk. Quietly and at ease with each other, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, next week…" She looked at him.

"Hmmm, the list?"

"Yeah. How would you feel about a _little_ water…?"

"Wait, what?!"


	4. Who Likes Fluff? We do!

**Well I decided it was time for some downright fluff! This is based partly around the short Ninjago clip from what I think is season 10 shown at this years San Diego Comic Con, so if you haven't seen it you may be a bit confused and this is definitely a spoiler for you if you haven't seen it...You have been warned!**

 **Thank you again for the reviews, so glad to see people enjoying my little ramblings :)**

 **Final warning, this is definitely fluffy and, ahem, a little heated... Enjoy!**

 _ **Who likes fluff? We do!**_

It had been a total coincidence that he had gone to visit his parents on the exact same day, and near enough at the exact same time, that Jay had also decided to go. Although it took a lot of persuasion for the latter to believe that that is exactly what it was; no Kai had not been stalking him or plotting some kind of disruption to his plans. But that is what happened, and the look on Jay's face when Kai strolled up the stairs to the flat above Four Weapons, whistling and loudly announcing he was home, was absolutely priceless. And then suspicion hit Kai like a train hurtling towards him at break neck speed. Why was Jay sat with his dad whilst his mom was busy in the kitchen making them some tea? Why was Jay sitting in his mom's armchair, looking red and flustered? Why was Jay…wait…

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ parent's house?" Kai looked around, bewildered. He knew Nya wasn't here; he'd just said goodbye to her as he set off, like, half an hour or so ago in the workshop.

Jay rubbed the back of his head, nervously looking from Ray back to Kai, then back to Ray again.

"Heh, eh…well that's a funny story, err…"

"Ok, well I'm waiting." Kai's eyebrows knit together, arms folded, those dangerous amber flecks starting to swirl in his eyes... Jay gulped and then started squealing.

"Ok, ok. I was just here, asking… asking your dad…" Ray leant forward in his armchair, looking at Jay intently as the blue ninja squirmed in the chair opposite him.

As Ray turned to meet his son's eye it crossed Jay's mind how similar they both looked to each other, mirror images, peas in a pod just one being older than the other. Both spikey haired, both filled with fire…Oh! He was in the process of potentially upsetting one current and one previous master of fire… And both were now staring at him, waiting…two pairs of dark eyes, narrowing…

"Yes…?" Ray this time, eyebrows also knitted together… Ah shoot!

"I wanted to know if it is ok if I, I mean… to ask your permission to…ah dammit! **_Can I ask Nya to be my yang?_** " The last sentence came out in a superfast, high pitched, typical Jay squeal, and as soon as he said it he covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide. He took in deep, gulping breaths...

Ray and Kai looked at each other, turned to look at Jay, who was now on the verge of hyperventilation, and then looked at each other again. Ray leaned forward, stroking his facial hair and looking deep in thought. They all heard the teapot in the kitchen being put down gently and the soft, gliding footsteps of Kai's mom, Maya, as she came and stood with the trio. She squeezed Jay's shoulder and looked at her two spikey haired, for once silent, men in her life and rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two, give the poor boy a break." Jay looked up at her, eyes silently thanking her, and then dragged his eyes to meet those of the now stood up Ray.

"So, err…"

Kai suddenly spun round to Jay, the sudden movement making Jay inadvertently flinch. Oh no… and then gasped as his brother swept him up onto his feet and wrapped him in a huge hug. He could feel the extra heat generated by Kai's body radiating through him, comfortingly, and he felt himself flop with relief against the fire ninja's taller body. Of course it was Nya's dad's permission that Jay had come to ask for, but this unspoken permission from her super-duper, stupidly over protective older brother meant so much more, and he hugged Kai back, burying his face into the bright red gi and ignoring the fact that Kai was now ruffling his hair.

"As long as you continue to protect her, as I know you have done, then you have my blessing." The deeper tones of Ray's voice rang like music in Jay's ears as he slapped the master of lightening on the back, Maya moving over and standing next to her stocky and definitely slightly foreboding husband, taking his hand.

"And mine" her smooth, reassuring voice purred. That was it. Jay was overcome, bursting into tears.

"Ah come on Jay, you're getting me all wet!" Kai laughed, brushing him off then landing him with a fist bump, before putting his hand over his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Oh FSM, I'm going to end up with Zaptrap as a bro in-law…"

* * *

This had been a few days ago, and despite reassurances and some mighty fine coaching from himself on how best to do so, Jay had not yet done the deed and asked her to be his yang. Kai was made up for his little sister; they had been together long enough, Nya and Jay, and he had grown to be fond of his little auburn haired, lightning mouthed blue clad brother. He admired the way that Kai's overprotectiveness had not deterred him from pursuing his sister, even if Jay had tried to become subtler and sneakier about it all after the perfume incident. Kai smiled to himself, thinking back. He was more than fond, and he knew Jay and Nya were good for each other; they were happy being geeky together. Although she was definitely starting to get suspicious of the way her big brother kept on smiling and gazing at her in an "even dorkier fashion than normal" she had put it when she had challenged him and then stepped back with a soft "Oh!" before Kai had had a chance to think up an excuse (she had decided that his being in love was doing some strange things to her brother, and although she thought it was a bit, well, disconcerting, there were definitely worse things he could be doing to her to wind her up!). So he had just grinned at her, shrugging and walking away. Let her think that, he grinned... Jay would do it, in his own unique Jay way, and in his own time. But hopefully he wouldn't take too much longer. Smiling Kai rolled onto his back on his bed, bringing up the screen on his Borgphone and skipping past the music track which had just begun to play from his playlist. The opening chords of OneRepublic started up, _Burning Bridges_. Readjusting his earbuds he started to hum to himself; he loved this track, pressing the little button on the buds to turn the volume up higher. He could hear Zane and see him looking at him disprovingly, telling Kai that _listening to_ _music at such volumes would undoubtably damage his ear drums._ Sorry Zane, he thought, some music simply cannot be played any other way.

Despite the volume of the music in his ears, Kai was starting to drift off when his phone buzzed, startling him and nearly making him drop the phone which was resting on his chest. Lifting it up and squinting at the brightness of the screen in the dim room he smiled immediately as he read the notification screen.

 _SKY: Hey Fireboy, you still awake? x_

It was getting late, already getting dark outside, but yeah, he was definitely awake now. Propping himself up against his pillows he quickly replied,

 _KAI: Sure am beautiful. Whatcha doing?_

 _SKY:_ … … …

He watched the screen patiently for what seemed like an age, the dots flickering as she typed. Finally,

 _SKY: Missing you :(_

His breath caught, it had only been a couple of days since they'd seen each other last. But yeah, he missed her too.

 _KAI: Miss you too... x_

 _Looking forward to the weekend. I think…_

She was threatening something to do with water but she wouldn't tell him exactly what she was plotting. But she was promising, insisting, that it was something positive and that he would definitely enjoy himself. He sighed, looking at his bedside clock. 8.39pm. It was starting to get on. The buzz brought an immediate smile to his face as he refocussed onto the cracked screen of his phone.

 _SKY: me too. Can't come quick enough x_

 _KAI: You not working this evening?_

 _Sky: No. Finished early for the night. Perks of being the owner you know?_

Hmm, a thought passed through his mind and his eyes flicked back to his clock. It wasn't that late, not really, and he could be there within, hmm, 40 minutes, give or take. Quicker if he took his energy dragon part of the way…

He leapt up, grabbing his hoodie and shrugging it on, almost tripping over the wire where he had his phone connected up to its charger. Scurrying out of his room and flicking off the lights, near enough taking the stairs two at a time so making Lloyd and Jay (eurgh, still not done it then Jay?!) jump, looking over from the film they watching on the sofa.

"I'm off out guys."

"Now? What about training?" Lloyd lifted an eyebrow at the hurrying master of fire, then turned and grinned knowingly at Jay.

"I'll be back for training in the morning." He threw his shoes on and a smirk crossed his lips, reaching for his phone and sending her a quick message.

 _KAI: Night sweetheart, I'm off to bed x_

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jay called out to him as he exited the building. Plenty of chance of that, he thought to himself, nimbly avoiding all of the training equipment in the yard and closing the main gate behind him, quickly summoning his elemental energy dragon, Flame.

"Hey boy." He murmured as the magnificent beast shimmered into life and stretched its wings. Kai swung up onto the warm, scaly yet smooth back and they lifted up into the night.

It didn't take long to get to the outskirts of the city. Once they reached the more congested streets Kai dismounted whilst they were still airbourne, landing neatly on his feet and allowing Flame to disappear, not particularly wanting to draw attention to himself. Besides, her apartment building wasn't far from here. He walked through the bustle of the bars on the main avenue, blinking at the bright lights and stepping round the merry makers, giving the occasional high five and fist bumps to the city's residents who recognised the red ninja. He politely stopped for a couple of selfies with some fans, trying to keep going on his way as quickly as he could without offending anyone. He stole a quick look at his phone, feeling a small pang of guilt as he read her disappointed reply

 _Sky: Oh. Ok. Night then x_

Then he brightened as he thought about the look on her face when he got there, quickening his step and nearly sending a couple coming his way flying as he turned the corner to her street with a little too much blind haste and enthusiasm.

"Sorry!" He called over his shoulder, barely breaking pace.

Luckily, someone else was leaving her building as he got there, so he managed to scoot in through the main door without having to buzz her, meaning he could get even closer before revealing his presence. The lift seemed to take forever to get to him, but the doors slid open just as he started to think about going through the door to the stairwell and taking the stairs. He stepped to the side as a young couple climbed out, almost making him groan out loud with longing as they gazed at each other. He quickly punched the button for her floor and sighed with relief as the doors slid back closed and the lift started its impossibly slow climb up to the eight floor. Finally the doors reopened and he practically bounded out, taking a breath to compose himself as he walked down the corridor to her door. Tugging his shirt down and running a hand through his hair, Kai suddenly realised he hadn't even checked his appearance before leaving, and momentarily hesitated outside her door. But then it was too late, her door opened and she was there, clutching a bag of garbage for the chute and wearing her baggy, comfy slacks with a vest top, hair scraped back into her signature high pony tail. Perfection. Her mouth dropped open and she dropped the garbage, managing to utter a surprised "Kai!" before his arms wrapped around her, one hand gently ruffling up into her hair and the other pulling her waist into him as his lips met hers firmly, intently and with an unbridled passion which immediately made her gasp. Using a foot to blindly nudge the dropped garbage bag out of the doorway, not able or wanting to break away from his embrace, Skylor pulled her master of fire into her corridor, leaning against the wall and smiling up into his eyes when they finally broke away from each other, both breathless.

"Well this is a surprise." She whispered into his ear, arms wrapped around him and nuzzling his neck sweetly.

"A good one I hope." Kai pulled back, staring into those deep green eyes with nothing but love. She smiled and kissed his neck, right next to his throat, forcing him to moan softly.

"Absolutely" she softly murmured as she pulled him further into the apartment, pushing the front door shut firmly behind her with her foot.


	5. As One

**So what I had intended as a series of kind of one shots has become more like a story in itself, sorry about that! Hope you don't mind!? Just a short one to round off the previous chapter and refocus on the storyline I've been interweaving... Once this is finished I do have plans I am drawing together for a longer sequel to both this and my first fic, An Involuntary Break, which I guess this is kind of building towards.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 _ **As One**_

Well, that one had certainly not been on 'the list'. Skylor gave a soft, contented sigh as she drew the covers further up over herself, snuggling herself back down against his gently rising and falling chest, listening to the strong, steady heartbeat. Her thoughts went to the swiftly upcoming weekend and how this heightened level of trust between them was certainly going to help her out more with her plans. But she still needed to check some details, although Lloyd had been more than helpful... Kai murmured, turning slightly towards her and she smiled as his eyes slowly blinked open, momentarily confused but softening immediately as his sleepy gaze met hers. He drew in a happy, content breath and turned more towards her, sleepy arm scooping her closer to him and snuggling her into him, kissing her on the cheek. She shifted into him, head now resting in the nook of his arm and under his chin, feeling his steady breath against her hair. She felt her eyes closing and giving into the overwhelming feelings of contentment and security.

"I love you Skylor Chen." he sleepily whispered. She felt herself beam in the darkness of her room.

"And I love you, Kai Smith."

They both drifted into deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Oh, look who's finally decided to show!" Jay was laughing and pointing up at him. Damn, there went his hopes of sneaking in and pretending he had been out for a run…

The shimmering red dragon disappeared above the training yard as Kai landed, crouching, in front of a mocking Jay (tee hee!), confused Zane, smirking Cole and… and Lloyd with his arms folded. Oh.

"Erm, sorry…" he directed at Lloyd, whilst Cole snorted:

"Oh you're so busted! Walk of shame and you didn't even bring us some take out breakfast!" Trust Cole to think of his stomach.

"I am sorry Lloyd. I kind of slept in, and…"

"Stop!" Lloyds hand was up whilst a pained look spread across his face. "I do _not_ want to know _any_ details! Just, just go and get yourself ready." He gestured to the monastery doors so Kai walked quickly towards them, catching Jay's wink and Cole's subtle fist bump on the way. Thankfully, he noted, his sister was nowhere to be seen at the moment, probably still tinkering with the new mechs she had been building with PIXAL. He could live without that interrogation for a little longer…

At breakfast they all ate ravenously, complimenting Zane on his pancakes once again. Kai stretched and yawned, a little too loudly as it caught Cole's attention.

"Not much sleep last night then, eh?"

"I'm not going into it."

Jay could not resist the opportunity for a dig, looking Kai squarely in the eye "So a thought crossed my mind,"

"Must have been a long and lonely journey." That cut him off, Cole starting to snigger whilst Nya looked over, mildly interested.

"Hey guys, quit bickering. We need to get focused on re-upping our game. It's been a while now since, since my dad…" Lloyd stopped, looking down momentarily, and then looking back up, a harder, more defiant look on his face.

"…since my dad and Harumi were stopped. But he told me that they will be coming. The oni. That's if they aren't already here."

The team silently looked at each other, a mixture of weariness and determination gripping them all. They all knew how much all this was eating away at their master, their leader.

"Lloyd, we are back together as one now. We are stronger and we will be ready." Zane stood, placing his hand on the green ninja's shoulder, who looked like he had the world resting on it.

"Zane is right Lloyd, and I'm sorry. I won't be late to training again." Kai bit his lip, also standing and resting his hand on his little brother's other shoulder. The others all got up and surrounded Lloyd, placing hands on arms and gently patting his back, trying to reassure their leader and themselves.

The green clad, youngest ninja looked up at them all. His team. And smiled, although it was still tinged with weariness.

"Thanks guys. And Kai, don't worry. We all need some down time as well. To remember what it is we fight for, if nothing else. You know she's asked if you can leave early on Saturday?"

Kai inhaled. Leave early on Saturday? As in leave training? What was Skylor planning?!

"No. I didn't, I'll speak with her…"

"No, its ok. I told her to take you. It's going to be good for you." Lloyd smiled up and waggled a finger at the even more intrigued and confused ninja of fire. "Just do not be late back!"

Kai grinned "Promise!" and then laughed with the others as Zane turned to them, asking innocently

"What did you mean by Jay's thoughts having a long and lonely journey?"


	6. The Onsen and the Ninja Hug

**Thank you as always for following and reviewing, RandomDragon2.0 and RPM Shadow, a huuuge special thank you to you both :)**

 **Just a note, if you do not know what an** ** _onsen_** **is, they are hot springs found all round Japan. They look beautiful, and one day I will visit one! A** ** _ryokan_** **is a small guesthouse/hotel which is located by or has an** ** _onsen_ as part of it.**

 ** _The Onsen and the Ninja Hug._**

"If I'm a filthy earth demon, what does that make you?" Cole slammed his grimy black mug into the sink, Kai having just found it somewhere in the gym area whilst they had all been completing their weekly cleaning chores. In fairness, Cole couldn't remember the last time he had used the mug, and looking inside it, it did look kinda, urgh, was it _moving_? However, earth _demon_?

"Huh, so come on then, what are _you_?" Cole put his hands on his hips and eyed Kai indignantly.

"Brothers, you do not need to…" Zane's voice rang out wanting to defuse the situation.

"It's ok Zane, I've got this." Kai waved the concerned nindroid down, then turned back to the waiting master of earth.

"Well Cole, you see its funny you should ask, but I…" Kai took a step back and lowered his eyes, running a hand through his spikes in preparation.

"…well I'm just a little ol' ,red hot, luurveee machine!" He wiggled his hips and spun on the spot, looking up into the now astonished eyes of the master of earth. Smirking Kai blew him a kiss as he danced, much to the merriment of Jay and Lloyd who had stopped in their tracks from cleaning up in the lounge to watch the spectacle developing in front of their very eyes.

"Kai, just no!"

Kai stopped mid dance, one hand on his hip and the other raised up to the sky, Saturday Night Fever style. He looked over his shoulder, grinning at his mockingly disdainful little sister.

"Not even a little?"

"No Kai, not even a little."

"Aww, way to dampen my style sis!" Kai pouted as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, depositing the colossal pile of dirty washing she had gathered on her precarious adventure into the boys' rooms down onto the floor by the washer.

"Well I am the water elemental sweetie, and it's really the only thing to do when you're busy dorking it out big time." She warily picked up a pair of green socks, wincing and throwing them into the washer.

"Oh you just got burned!" Jay sniggered from the lounge. "Ha ha! The master of fire got burned!"

"So when's she coming to pick you up, oh masterful master of lurveee?!" Cole snorted, grinning over to the chuckling red ninja, who was clad in his faithful red hoodie and favourite jeans, leaning on the worktop now that his mad dancing moment over.

"Oh right about now, if you mean me… and we now have an elemental master of, what was it now…luurvee?" Skylor was leaning on the doorframe taking it all in quietly, also wearing her orange hoodie and jeans, but hers were of the super skinny variety clinging perfectly to her frame, arms folded and an amused smirk across her face.

"Oh, huh, that would be me." Kai sidled over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows, turning and looking him in the eyes, smirking. "Oh I guess I've not seen you use your powers yet then?" She burst into laughter along with the others, Jay squealing "burned again!" as Kai just blew out an "ouch!" and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Skylor kissed him. "Ah I'm only kidding with you. You ready?"

He straightened up, shooting her an amused, hooded eyed look which spelled out _just you wait_ then leant over the central isle worktop, grabbing his bag which was lying on the floor where he had deposited it. "As I'll ever be, I guess."

She took his hand, murmuring "Trust me." Kai nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok, see you tomorrow guys."

The ninja and samurai waved the couple off, Kai ignoring Jay's cries of "Did you pack your snorkel? Rubber ducks?"

"He'll be ok, right?" Jay turned to Lloyd, suddenly more serious. They all knew what Skylor was planning, and they agreed with her that it should work out. But Jay could just about make out in Kai's stride how nervous he was, something they did not see often from their confident, hot head of a brother. They could all see it.

"He'll be fine, Jay. If this works out the way it should, it can only make him stronger." They all nodded in agreement, turning back to finishing off their chores, leaving Lloyd looking out as his brother closed the monastery gate behind them, remembering his words to Skylor when she had first approached him with the idea. _But I sure hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

"Come on Kai, you can do this."

He had to admit, the small, traditional ryokan she had found was idyllic, set in the mountainside of one of the dormant volcanoes to the west of Ninjago City. It had taken a good few hours' drive and quite a few albums worth of singing at the tops of their voices to get there, arriving in the dark before he got a chance to fully take in where he was and what she had planned. He was thankful that it was a small, very private establishment and the owners virtually left them to it, seemingly not perplexed at all by his refusal to get into the water, preferring to sit at the edge of the open air torture pool. They were currently the only guests there, meaning that they had the steaming hot onsen to themselves, and he was more than content to lay on the rock ledge at the side, basking in the heat from the water and gazing at the mountainside rather than get into that treacherous, dark and suspicious liquid that she was so happy to wallow in.

She knew he had a stubborn streak, but jeez he was being difficult about this. She had purposefully chosen a hot(!) hot spring as she knew that was where he would feel most at home, most comfortable and hopefully most relaxed. But as soon as they had woken up that morning, curled together in their sheets, and he had spotted the view of the onsen out of the window, he had frozen.

"What is that?"

"That is an onsen."

"I know." He had deadpanned. She had mentally rolled her eyes. _Then why ask?_

"Kai, it's a really good one, and it's not deep, and it's really private here…"

"I'm not getting in." He had drawn his knees up to his chest and scowled at her, almost making her giggle at the child like expression on his face.

"Aw come on, you might enjoy it."

"I won't."

"You promised to trust me."

That had made him falter, his eyes flickering to hers and melting slightly. She did a little happy dance inside: progress, however small, she would take it. He had tenderly kissed her then, distracting her from the task at hand, and they hadn't surfaced from their room until midday. But finally, she had coaxed him down to the water's edge.

She tried again, swimming over to him and gazing up at him, taking in the toned body lounging quite happily like a lizard on a rock.

"Just, just come and dangle your feet in."

"No thank you." She couldn't see his eyes as he had elected to put on his sunglasses whilst he basked. _Come on Kai…_

"But, not even to come and give me a kiss?" It was worth a shot…

"Nope." Oh FSM, Lloyd was right. This was going to need plan B.

She gracefully pulled herself out of the water, causing Kai to look over and flinch slightly as she came and sat next to him, the water running down her nose onto him as she leant over and kissed him instead.

"Well if you won't come to me." she shrugged as she pulled away. He raised an eyebrow and pushed the sunglasses onto the top of his head into his hair, sighing and shuffling over on the smooth rock to make room for her. She leant back into him, sighing.

"Tell me about it."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like water."

"I don't dislike it. I just, well I hate it! It makes me panic, I… I don't know why." She turned and looked at him as he stumbled over his words.

"So nothing has ever happened…?"

"No, no dramatic drowning incident or anything like that. I just, when I'm in it, like a pool of it like that," he gestured to the steaming onsen, "I just… I can feel this fear gripping me, and I can't control it. I just have to get out before, before…"

He was shaking a little, and she turned to face him properly, placing a hand on his.

"Do you think it's because of your element?"

Frowning, and looking beyond her at the swirling, steaming pool he sighed.

"It's the only thing I can think it might be." It made sense, fire being so easily quenched by water. And that confirmed to her that he was never really going to get over this, but she could help him find a way to temporarily over come it.

"What if I can find a way to numb that fear?"

He snorted. "What, are you going to ply me with sake and then throw me in?"

"Well it's an idea, but no." He looked at her face, reading her eyes. Oh, she was serious.

Kai blew out his cheeks softly. "Go on, explain then…"

* * *

Kai had his legs dangling in the water and she could almost cry with elation! Although she did not want to get too celebratory prematurely. From the look on his face and the dangerous amber flecks in his eyes he could bolt up and away from the water at any moment…

He could feel the water in-between his toes irritating him and prickling at him, swirling around his calves and he honestly felt like he was dangling his legs into acid. It was taking all his willpower to keep him from just jumping back up, apologising to Sky and just begging to go back to their room, away from this liquid torture. He could feel the fire building in his chest, screaming for release. No, he couldn't do this, and he suddenly jerked a leg back up out of the water. But then she was there, hands gently holding his on the pool side, leaning her body against his legs. Not trapping him, trying to reassure him. He looked blindly towards her and realised she was talking to him. With a shake of his head he tried to refocus and hear her above the rushing of his blood in his ears.

"Kai, I'm going to do it now." He weakly nodded, his eyes watching her as she closed her eyes and held her left hand up to her head, right hand still clutching his.

"Trust me."

He almost gasped as he felt her, a sudden pressure in his head, causing him to put his free hand up to his. And then he felt the calm begin to swirl over him, surrounding him like a warm blanket, lifting the panic away from him. He blinked and looked down wide eyed at her as she opened hers, bringing her left hand down from her head and taking his other one, guiding him. He held her gaze unwaveringly; her deep green eyes looked different, they had a slightly luminescent blue haze to them that he hadn't noticed before, but then he suddenly realised he was in the pool. He was in, in the pool? He turned sharply, panic starting to build again. But she noticed, and that warm blanket feeling cocooned him again, as warmly as the arms which were now holding him as he adjusted to being in the water, feeling it lap around him, supporting his body weight. He was speechless; they both were. It had worked! He was in the water, and even though he wouldn't say he was absolutely loving it, he was able to tolerate it. And that was more than he had ever been able to do before. He felt her wrap her legs and arms around his body, locking her soft, cherry scented lips onto his and he closed his eyes. She was still there in his head and the pleasure and happiness he could feel from her as they kissed was almost overwhelming, feeling incredible when coupled with his own. But the lapse in her concentration allowed that blanket to flutter and pull away slightly, so they broke apart, gazing at each other in wonder as she reached back into his mind.

"I think we might need to write a letter of thanks to Neuro." She murmured, arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him and lips mere millimetres from his own after she had regained her control over his panic, dampening it down using the borrowed mind control power from Neuro, the elemental master of the mind. Kai could see she was tiring now though, so gently brought them both back over to the edge of the pool, pushing himself back out and resuming his position with his legs dangling into the water, although now without the panic. She lithely climbed out and sat next to him, giving a small shake of her head and then she was gone, his mind completely his own again. He eyed the gently swirling water, the feelings of animosity returning but slightly more controlled now, and turned to Skylor as she leant into him, head resting on his shoulder.

"Thankyou. That was, incredible."

She smiled, hugging him tight. "I don't think you're going to be swimming the Ninjago Bay anytime soon, but at least we know a way to get you into water now."

"Yeah. Absolutely."

* * *

Kai had driven them back to the monastery, mainly because Skylor was absolutely exhausted from using Neuros "borrowed" power for so long. He gently woke her up as he reversed the car up to the gates with a gentle kiss and a soft "We're back." She stretched and yawned as she slammed the car door shut, reprimanding him gently for letting her sleep for most of the journey. However they both stopped in their tracks as they heard the excited babble of the others just inside the monastery gates, looking at each other in puzzlement. Pushing the doors open and peering round, they could both see Nya and Jay at the centre of the excited throng, who then turned to see Kai and Skylor's arrival. Lloyd and Cole's faces dropped, whilst Zane and PIXAL set their mouths into slightly concerned expressions as they eyed the returning master of fire and his girlfriend.

"Ok guys, what's up?" Kai quizzed, then spotted Jay's beaming face and the equally beaming Nya clutching onto the master of lightening. _He's only gone and done it!_

"Finally!" Kai dropped both his and Skylor's bags and ran over to the newly engaged couple, crushing them both into a huge bear hug. Nya giggled and Jay squealed, whilst the others around them all noticeably relaxed; the overbearing big brother was ok with this.

Suddenly Nya pushed away from Kai and whacked him on the arm. "You knew?!" She scowled at Kai, turning pointedly to Jay and then back to Kai again, arms now folded.

"You knew? And you managed to not say anything?" She looked incredulous but then grabbed her big brother and hugged him tightly.

"I just knew there was something odd going on with you. Odder than normal." Kai grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations sis. I'm so, so happy for you." Skylor walked over and smiled at the deliriously happy couple.

"That's fantastic news, congratulations to you both."

"Ninja hug!" Lloyd shouted, launching himself at Nya and Jay. And with that they all merged into one giant, clashing ninja and samurai bundle, hugging and laughing until they had to break away after Jay complained he could no longer breathe.

"So how was the onsen, Kai?" Jay eyed up the red ninja as he scooped up the discarded bags. "I see you didn't drown?"

"No I didn't drown, Jay! It was, really good." He smiled as he looked over to Sky as she walked into the building with Cole, catching her eye and she beamed back.

"Yeah, really good."


	7. The Yin and The Yang

**So this is, I'm afraid, the last chapter for "The List". It has reached its natural conclusion for me, and it definitely developed more than I expected when I first started to write this!**

 **rroni16 - thank you so much for your review! Your words truly made me smile and mean so much as I only started to write with An Involuntary Break a little over two weeks ago (I think!)**

 **RPM Shadow - I hope you like this ending as much as you have the other chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **The Yin and the Yang**_

Hmm, spotlessly clean teeth? He pulled a face in the mirror hanging in the bathroom they used to share in the Temple of Airjitzu, leaning in and scrutinising, checking for any renegade bits of breakfast stuck in his pearly whites… It really was a miracle that they were all still so perfectly inline, considering the amount of times he had been punched and kicked in the face, but yep! Check.

Hair, on point? Well, several points… Double, triple and…oh! A hand reached up and smoothed one of the carefully sculptured spikes which had flopped slightly. And, check.

Right, a quick splash of his favourite cologne, not too much of course, just enough to cast a subtle, alluring scent. He winced slightly as it stung his freshly shaven skin. Check.

Ok, the clothes…he looked down and breathed out slowly, huffily eyeing his outfit. He tugged at the cord to his white hakama, fidgeting and cursing as his rebellious obi once again curled up, refusing to behave. Why had she insisted that they all wear these? He had never felt entirely comfortable in the crisp, white ceremonial come training gear that Wu had had tailored for them a while ago, only having been worn a handful of times. They had secretly dubbed them the " _Wu Cru Suits"_ and had all vowed not to wear the most impractical ninja suits that they had ever come across unless deemed absolutely necessary. But apparently she had deemed this one of those absolutely necessary occasions. He wondered what would happen if he turned up in his usual red gi, and quickly disregarded the idea. There was no way he was going to take on her wrath today! But seriously, only a water elemental could think that wearing all white was a good idea; no chance of her staining or burning her clothing! Oh, FSM! He lifted his arms and eyed the scorch marks at the end of his sleeves, grimacing. She had asked him to fix them…maybe she wouldn't notice? Huh, fat chance of that! With a quick final check that his kimono was lying correctly at the back and a sharp tug on his obi he turned and walked down the twisting, narrow steps of the temple.

* * *

The temple looked amazing, little lanterns adorning every nook and cranny and the white petals Zane had scattered earlier blowing and mingling gently with the colourful autumn leaves, all now fallen off the trees with the turn of the seasons complete. They had agreed with Wu's suggestion of holding the ceremony up here, its majestic setting up in the clouds making it ideal for checking the guests making their way up before being allowed admittance. They had allowed Dareth to be the "chief invite checker", a job he had graciously accepted, gushing that the brown ninja would not let them down.

Cole's voice carried over to Kai, revealing their location. "Hold still would you, Jay?" followed by a sharp and higher pitched than normal "I'm trying, Cole!". With a sigh he made his way over, joining his brothers in their fight to keep the already highly-strung Jay calm.

It was as he was trying to persuade Jay that no, he didn't think that someone else could just say the vows for him, and yes, it really did have to be him doing this that he noticed her, tugging awkwardly at her kimono as she walked over.

"This thing is too tight!" she hissed, grimacing and accepting his hello kiss on the cheek. He stepped away from the mess that was Jay, leaving Cole to deal with him for a moment, and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, trying to reassure her. This was the first time he had seen her in any of her official ninja training gear. Right now Skylor was also clad in the white "Wu Cru" gear that all of the ninja team were wearing, but hers with subtle burnt orange stitching where his was red. From the way the black obi nipped and accentuated her waist to the way the fabric stretched and fit her snuggly in all the right ways… she looked nothing short of amazing, although it was very obvious she thought differently. Her eyes were narrowed, and he had to hold in a snort. She looked so uncomfortable, but to him she just looked breathtakingly perfect. And now a fully fledged ninja and member of the team; he was so proud.

"It's too tight! How can you lot actually train in these things without splitting them open?!"

Leaning close, he whispered in her ear "Well I can think of some training moves we can practice with you in that later…" earning him a playful clip round the ear.

"Kai! Not at your sister's wedding!" He shrugged and smirked down at her, loosing himself in those fabulous deep green windows to the most stunning soul he had ever met.

"What? Fire blooded male here!"

Leaning over and kissing his cheek she whispered in his ear "Maybe later…"

"Come on you two, it's time." Cole called over whilst holding onto Jay who was blinking and looking shell shocked, taking deep breaths. Nodding to the waiting earth ninja she chuckling as she noted Kai's widened eyes, grabbing the astounded ninja's arm and leading him to the ceremony area with a smile.

* * *

Her newly changed into dress was swirling around her lithe body as she danced, bopping along happily to the beat of a track he did not know but she obviously did. She oozed confidence and charisma, and even from where he was leaning against the makeshift bar chatting with his dad, he could see the deep green sparkle in her eye as she turned towards him, catching his eye across the crowded room and beckoned him over. Ray looked up, seeing immediately the cause for his son's distraction mid-sentence, raising his eyebrows and smiling; his son and this new member of the ninja team, Skylor, reminded him of when he and Maya had first been starting out, and he remembered those heady days well.

"Go get her, son." Ray slapped Kai good naturedly on the back, gesturing to the waiting red head on the dance floor. Kai looked up and grinned to his dad, sharing a knowing glance with him. Not needing to be told twice he put down his drink and made his way over to her, threading around the mass of dancing wedding guests to meet her in the middle of the crowded floor. Lloyd and Cole, who she had been dancing with, grinned and moved away when they noticed his arrival, both shouting excuses about needing to get drinks, leaving the masters of fire and amber together. The beat suddenly slowed as the DJ changed the music to something slower, and Kai listened, recognising this one. Greenday, Time of Your Life. He took hold of Skylor's waist, pulling her close and they shuffled together to the music, neither speaking but every inch of their bodies communicating with each other comfortably.

It was a couple of minutes into the song when she raised her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, breaking the silence.

"You know I never felt I had a right to a future before I met you; I thought I didn't deserve one. I dare not even dream that I could end up being a part of all this." she gestured around the room, where Nya, looking stunning in her traditional white dress, and Jay were also dancing together, seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room. Lloyd and Cole were engaged in some form of chaotic looking drinking game with his dad, Ray, whilst his mom and Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, were sat talking animatedly with Wu and Misako. Zane and Pix were also dancing, looking suspiciously like they were doing "the robot" together with some of the other elemental masters. Every inch of the room was filled with laughter and joy.

She looked back to Kai and her gaze was so intent it was hypnotic.

"I never felt I had a future until I met you." She whispered. He leant into her, lips gently meeting hers and tasting that subtle hint of cherry he loved so much. Skylor moaned softly against him and kissed him back, a long, lingering kiss followed by several small, sweet kisses before they drew apart, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed, just swaying together to the music. In bliss.

The sudden halting of the music forced them both to look up suddenly, still holding each other tightly, Kai groaning when he noticed the not so subtle change in the music being orchestrated by Dareth who had grabbed a microphone and was announcing how he was "gonna get this love ninja party started!"

"Oh what is he going to play…?" Kai groaned, shaking his head. They both just started laughing as the unmistakable beat of the Cha Cha Slide kicked in, Skylor just holding her head in her hands as Kai deftly fell into rhythm with Lloyd who had suddenly appeared next to them excitedly. She could not help laughing at the pair as they executed every move perfectly, throwing her head back uncontrollably as the pair were joined by every other member of the team, her team, including Nya in her just stunning wedding dress, all dancing the Cha Cha Slide together in the middle of the crowded dancefloor in their white Wu Cru outfits with Dareth belting out "Go Ninja, go!" over the microphone.

As the song began to end and merged into whatever monstrosity Dareth felt was now appropriate, Kai sidled out of the ninja dance troop, grinning with that mischievous, lop sided smile as he made his way back over to the still laughing amber ninja. She gasped and laughed even harder as he grabbed her waist tightly and spun her around. Deftly and expertly, the laughter and love filled room now merging into swirling and spinning colours around her as he spun her ever faster. Everything blurred except the face of her love whose eyes never left hers as he swept her up from the spin with a final, flourishing twist of her body under his arm, leaning her back and swooping in for a kiss.

But then Kai audiably gasped, physically jumping back away from her and nearly dropping her, eyes widening in shock. The room continued on around them with all the usual noise and bustle of a wedding reception in full swing. The eating, the laughing and drinking and dancing…

But for Kai, that had now all stopped, as everything around him was blurred and fading out, the beat of the music a dull, slowing thud which was now muffled like he was underwater. A suffocating feeling crept over him, goosebumps prickling on his skin along with a devastating feeling of helplessness. The only thing he could see clearly was her. Stood in front of him, all of the woman he loved. Shining red hair. Strong, graceful body as charismatically poised as always. But her eyes…

"Skylor…?" He reached out but stopped himself from touching her, his outstretched hand millimetres away from her unblinking face.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, a cruel smirk flooding her face and her voice as hard as the purple glints he could see shimmering in her eyes. Her normally deep, green eyes.

"No. Not Skylor."

 **Eek! Cliffhanger! Sorry...!**

 **I really, really hope you guys have enjoyed this. I have got lots of plans, snips of already written pieces etc for a sequel to this, so once I've got the plot nailed for it I will start structuring it and uploading, and it promises to be a much more lengthy story :) It has been such a pleasure writing this and if I have made just one other person smile or laugh alongside me then I am truly made up! Bye for now!**


End file.
